


Du und ich, in unserem Leben

by Daimond_Malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Pregnancy, School, Shy Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 08:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daimond_Malfoy/pseuds/Daimond_Malfoy
Summary: Tja, ist ein OneShort und ein Einblick in das Leben von Harry und Draco. Ach, lest selbst.XD
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 10





	Du und ich, in unserem Leben

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist mein erster OneShort gewesen, denn ich je geschrieben habe. Ist schon mindestens 10 Jahre alt =)
> 
> Über Feedback jeder Art freue ich mich dennoch =)

Du und Ich, in unserem Leben!

Unser Leben!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Verdammter Drachenmist, aber auch! Ich hab keine Lust mehr! Ich hasse es!” Schimpfte ein Blonder junger Mann, im Alter von 20 Jahren. “Ach kleiner, komm schon. Es wird schon alles gut werden und dafür wirst du später viel glücklicher werden, wenn es erst mal da ist!” Versicherte und versuchte ihn der Ältere zu beruhigen. Doch leider erzielte er mit dieser Aussage genau das Gegenteil. “Jaaa~! Du hast gut reden! Dir ist nicht jeden Morgen spei übel und du hast auch keine Rückenschmerzen, oder dicke Beine! Du isst nicht so widerwärtige Sachen und du hast auch keine Stimmungsschwankungen! Und wem verdank ich das Ganze, hmm? Oh ja, dir! Du bist alleine an allem Schuld, was mit mir passiert!” Keifte er auch gleich weiter, wandte den Blick vom anderen ab und schob die Unterlippe vor. Der Schwarzhaarige ließ alles über sich stillschweigend ergehen. Er wusste das sein Mann immer einen brauchte dem er für alles die Schuld geben konnte. In solchen Momenten dachte er einfach nicht nach und machte jeden zum Sündenbock. Doch im Moment hatte der Jüngere, mit seiner Beschuldigung nicht mal so Unrecht. Auch wen Draco ein wesentlichen Teil zu dieser Situation beigetragen hatte. Der Dunkelhaarige nahm die rechte Hand des Blonden in seiner und streichelte sanft mit seinem Daumen darüber. “Ich weiß. Auch wenn es mir wirklich leid tut, das du so viele Beschwerden hast und es dir im Moment einfach nicht gut geht, muss ich dir leider sagen, dass ich trotz allem froh darüber bin. Ich freue mich auf unser gemeinsames Kind und es freut mich noch viel mehr dass du so zu sagen die Mutter unseres Kindes bist. Denn ich liebe dich und auch das Kind in dir liebe ich bereits, denn es ist ein Teil von dir und wie könnte ich einen Teil von dir auch nicht lieben?” Er machte eine kurze Pause, dann sprach er weiter. “Und weil es dir nicht gut geht und du nur wegen mir in solch eine Situation geraten bist, werde ich dir schnell einen Schokoladenkuchen mit ganz viel Sahne holen, damit es wenigstens etwas erfreuliches heute gibt.” Damit stand er auf, küsste den Jüngeren, der sich bei den Worten des anderen freudestrahlend umgedreht hatte, schnell auf den Mund und machte sich auf den Weg den Raum zu verlassen. An der Tür angekommen blieb er stehen, da ihn Draco aufhielt. “Harry?” Fragte dieser. “Ja?” Kam die Gegenfrage und der angesprochene drehte sich um. “Ich liebe dich auch und es ist natürlich nicht nur deine Schuld.” Erwiderte er die Gefühle des anderen und gestand dann auch noch den Rest kleinlaut. Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte nur liebe voll und verließ dann den Raum.

Seufzend lehnte sich Draco wieder in die Kissen. Manchmal da verstand er sich selbst nicht mehr. Er liebte seinen Mann, gar keine Frage, aber er verstand einfach nicht warum er ihm immer wieder solche Sachen an den Kopf warf. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es nur an den Hormonen lag, oder etwa doch? Wieder seufzte er. Doch dann umspielte ein grinsen seine Lippen, denn er dachte an den Tag, als alles begann, zurück.

Rückblick ################################

Draco rannte die Gänge im Kerker entlang. Es war der 2 September und somit der zweite Schultag, und wenn er sich nicht beeilen würde, würde er zu spät zu Frühstück kommen und das war ein Sache die natürlich überhaupt nicht ging! Den ohne sein Frühstück war ein Draco Malfoy eigentlich zu nichts zu gebrauchen.

Mit den Gedanken beim Frühstück, bemerkte er nicht den Jungen vor sich, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, und rannte grade weg’s in ihn rein. “Au, verdammt noch mal! Kannst du, Volldepp, denn nicht aufpassen?” Schimpfte er auch gleich los und bemerkte neben bei das er relativ weicht gelandet war. Der Junge, in den Draco rein gelaufen war, hatte sich kurz bevor Draco in ihn rein lief um gedreht so das Draco jetzt auf seiner Hüfte saß, setzte sich auf und betrachte den Jungen auf sich genauer. Doch dann lachte er und erregte somit wieder die Aufmerksamkeit des Blonden auf sich. Dieser sah zu dem Jungen und erschrak. Dicht vor ihm war kein geringer als Harry James Potter. Draco konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen, denn viel zu sehr war er von den Smaragden des Anderen gefangen und auch dessen Lachen lullte ihn ein und ließ ihn vergessen, dass er sich vor der Großen Halle befand und somit den Blicken der Anderen Schüler so ausgeliefert war. Nach dem Harry sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte, musterte er noch ein wenig den Jungen auf sich, bevor er diesen ansprach. “Hey, hör mal. Eigentlich war ich im Begriff etwas zu Frühstücken. Ich weiß zwar dass ich ziemlich bequem bin und ich mich sehen lassen kann, aber leider wird das jetzt nichts, denn wenn ich Hunger hab, dann läuft da bei mir gar nichts.” Sagte er amüsiert, ließ seine Augen dennoch nicht von den Blonden, da ihn dessen Reaktion doch sehr interessierte. Dieser brauchte einige Zeit bis er denn Sinn der Worte verstand. Leicht irritiert schaute er an sich hinunter. Und tatsächlich, er saß auf Potter! Knallrot, versuchte er sich auf zu setzten, verhedderte sich aber in seinem Umhang und Landete mit dem Gesicht ein Stück über Harry’s Mitte. Dieser schaute erst verwundert, lachte aber amüsiert auf, als der Blonde sich erst mit den Händen, die auf Harry’s Oberschenkel lagen, aufsetzte und dann noch einen Tick dunkler im Gesicht wurde, da er sich der Lage bewusst wurde. Abermals versuchte er sich auf zu setzten, was ihm nicht gelingen wollte, da er immer noch in seinem Umhang verheddert und viel zu nervös war um es zu merken. Kurz seufzte Harry, strich sich eine Vorwitzige Strähne aus dem Gesicht und packte Draco an den Handgelenken fest. Verwundert schaute der Blonde zum Dunkelhaarigen auf, doch dieser ignorierte es, zog den Jüngeren zu sich, wo bei dieser heftiges Herzklopfen bekam, und erhob sich. Als Beide sicher auf den Beinen standen ließ Harry Draco los und schob ihn ein wenig von sich weg. “Hör zu. Das grad eben war wirklich Lustig und du sahst richtig süß aus, wie du krampfhaft versucht hast, auf die Beine zu kommen, aber ich hab wirklich Hunger und würde deshalb noch gern schnell was essen wollen, bevor der Unterricht anfängt, was du neben bei gesagt auch tun solltest. Ich meine, Zeit zum Spielen haben wir später immer noch. Also dann bis später.” Mit diesen Worten beugte er sich vor und gab dem verwirrten und knallroten Draco einen Kuss auf die Wange und lief dann leise lachend in die Große Halle. Geschlagene 3 Minuten stand Draco reglos da. Im schwirrte der Kopf. °Hat…. Hat er mich grad süß genannt? Oh mein Gott! Er findet mich süß!! Ich glaub ich sterbe!! Und er hat mich geküsst!! Harry James Potter hat mich, Draco Louis Malfoy, GEKÜSST!!! Ich glaub ich bin ihm Himmel!!° Langsam hob er seine Hand zur Wange und berührte diese leicht. Ein Kribbeln durch zog seinen Körper und er grinste leicht.

Doch das schöne Gefühl verschwand wieder, als sein Magen sich zu Wort meldete und ihn so daran erinnerte, etwas Essbares zu sich zu nehmen. Hoch erhobenen Hauptes betrat er die Große Halle. Elegant stolzierte er zu seinem Haustisch, und setzte sich neben seinem Besten Freund, Blaise Zabini, und seiner besten Freundin, Pansy Parkinson. Immer wieder beobachtete er Harry heimlich, doch seinen besten Freunden entging dies natürlich nicht verborgen. Den gesamten Tag über Löcherten sie ihn mit ihren Fragen. Das Draco schon seit dem ersten zusammen Treffen mit Harry, in genau diesen verliebt war und es noch heute ist, wussten sie ja, aber es war neu das ihr ach so kalter und böser Slytherin Eisprinz, seinem Schwarm SO anstarrte. Nach dem sie ihre Hausaufgaben fertig hatten gingen die drei Freunde zum See und setzten sich an einem dicken Baum hin. Dort erzählte ihnen Draco mit einer verliebten Stimme was den passiert ist. Blaise und Pansy freuten sich richtig für ihren Freund und so unterhielten sie sich noch ein bisschen in Ruhe.

Doch diese Ruhe sollte nicht lange andauern, denn gar nicht so weit von ihnen, kreischte eine nervige Mädchenstimme aufgebracht rum. “Das kannst du nicht machen! Ich bin einer der beliebtesten Mädchen an dieser Schule!” Interessiert und genervt, werden da ihre Ruhe stört, schauten die drei Freunde zur Geräuschquelle. Nicht weit von ihnen standen, ein reichlich genervter Harry und eine hysterisch wirkende Cho Chang. “Hör zu. Du magst ja ein ganz nettes und intelligentes Mädchen sein, aber ich liebe dich leider nicht. Ich möchte nicht mit deinen Gefühlen spielen und dich somit verletzten, deshalb kann ich leider nicht mit dir zusammen sein. Ich bin sicher es gibt einen Jungen der dich richtig Glücklich machen kann und dem du dann deine Liebe schenken kannst, aber ich bin nicht der Richtige. Ich wünsche dir noch viel Erfolg bei der Suche.” Sage Harry und in seiner Stimme klang etwas Genervtes und ungeduldiges. Doch Cho war scheinbar nicht mit dieser Antwort zufrieden und holte aus um Harry eine zu scheuern. Dieser wich aber aus und schaute sie fragend und zu gleich ernst an. Verwundert schaute Cho von ihrer Hand zu Harry, bevor Tränen in ihre Augen traten und sie sich um drehte und ins Schloss zurück lief. Harry seufzte und war im Begriff sich dem See zu zuwenden, als sein Blick die der anderen drei Personen traf. Fragend hob er einer seiner Augenbrauen und besah sich die kleine Gruppe, bevor er zu grinsen begann und langsam auf sie zukam. Als er sie erreichte, ging er neben Draco in die Hocke und schaute zu diesem. “Na, hat es Spaß gemacht zu zusehen, wie ich ein Mädchen zum Weinen bringe?” Fragte er den Blonden und lächelte amüsiert. Doch dieser antwortete nicht sondern wurde knallrot und schaute ertappt zur Seite um die Röte zu verstecken. Dass seine zwei besten Freunde darüber lachten machte die ganze Sache für Draco noch schlimmer. Auch Harry lachte leise, doch dann wurde er ernst und griff nach dem Kinn des Blonden und drehte diesen mit leichter Gewalt zu sich, so dass der Andere ihn ansehen musste und diesem in die Augen sehen konnte.

“So, genug gespielt, Draco. Wie wär’s wenn wir langsam zur Sache kommen würden?” Fragte er ernst und ließ in nicht aus den Augen. Doch Draco’s Augen weiteten sich und die Röte in seinem Gesicht, wurde eine Nuance dunkler. “Www…Wwwa….Wwwa…Wwwa….WAS?” entgegnete er geschockt zurück. Doch wider musste Harry leicht lachen und auch Draco’s Freunde lachten. “Ich sagte, dass es an der Zeit ist unsere albernen Streitereien zu vergessen und neu anzufangen. Es war zwar sehr witzig und hatte durch aus seinen Reiz gehabt, aber langsam wird es doch lächerlich. Also, was hältst du davon, wenn wir neu anfangen würden und statt ‘ Feinde ‘ zu sein, es mal als Freunden probiere?” Erklärte er sich und stellte seine Frage erneut. Perplex nickte Draco und starrte Harry weiter hin an. Lächelnd zog Harry Draco in eine Umarmung und gab ihm, wie am Morgen auch schon, einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange und erhob sich, lächelte die anderen Beiden anwesenden an und machte sich zurück zum Schloss. Eine ganze Weile herrschte Stille zwischen den Freunden, doch dann redeten sie auch schon munter weiter und gratulierten ihrem Freund, da dieser seiner Liebe ein Stückchen näher kam.

Seit dem waren mittlerweile schon vier Wochen vergangen und das Verhältnis der Beiden ehemaligen Kontrahenten war wirklich gut. Sie verbrachten fast jede freie Minute zusammen, auch wenn das Anfangs problematisch war, da Ronald Weasley mal wieder zu stur war, um von Anfang an zu verstehen, dass das die alleinige Entscheidung seines besten Freundes war und er nicht unter einem Fluch leidet. Doch jetzt war ihr Verhältnis zu einander recht gut. Durch die Freundschaft zwischen Harry James Potter und Draco Louis Malfoy, sahen sich die Beiden Häuser gezwungen mit dem so verhassten Haus Frieden zu schließen. Dabei erkannten sie, das die Häuser Slytherin und Gryffidor gar nicht mal so unterschiedlich war und viele neue ernst gemeinte Freundschaften wurden geschlossen und auch die anderen Beiden Häuser mieden das Haus Slytherin nicht länger.

In den vier Wochen hatte Harry mehr als deutlich versuch Draco näher zu kommen, doch dieser wich ihm immer wieder aus oder verstand scheinbar die Annährungsversuche des Schwarzhaarigen nicht. Auch dessen Freunde, Blaise und Pansy, konnten ihn nicht davon überzeugen, das Harry versuchte sich ihm zu nähren. Irgendwann reichte es Harry. Sie saßen grade alle am See und machten Hausaufgaben, als Harry wieder versuchte sich Draco zu nähren, doch dieser las einfach weiter in seinem Buch. Da nahm Harry ihm das Buch ab, klappte es laut zu und warf es hinter sich ins Gras. Grade als der Blonde etwas dazu sagen wollte, zog er ihn zu sich, küsse ihn auf die Lippen und ließ ihn auch gleich wieder los. “Hast du jetzt endlich kapiert das ich mich in dich verliebt habe, oder soll ich noch direkter werden?” Fragte er dann und schaute den Anderen genervt an. Dieser nickte erschrocken. “Ha…Hab’s verstanden” Stotterte er dann noch, nahm sein Buch wieder und schlug es auf und flüsterte, nur so dass es Harry hören konnte, da sie nicht alleine waren. “Äh.. Also … ich mich auch.” Und versteckte sich hinter seinem Buch, da er wieder Rot anlief. Glücklich mit sich und der Welt, zog Harry, Draco, zu sich auf den Schoss und las mit ihm zusammen in dessen Buch.

Niemand hatte was gegen diese Bindung, denn Homosexualität war weit verbreitet in der Zauberer Gemeinschaft und somit weitgehend Normal. Kurze Zeit später kamen auch Pansy und Ron, Hermine und Theodor Nott, Blaise und Seamus zusammen.

Noch während des 7 Schuljahres machte Harry Draco einen Heiratsantrag und sie Heirateten noch im Dezember des 7ten Schuljahrs, was für großes Aufsehen erregt hatte, die zwei frisch gebackenen Eheleute aber nicht störte. Nach der Schule zogen sie in einen Vorort in London, der von Zauberern bewohnt war. Auch Ron, Hermine, Pansy, Theodor, Blaise und Seamus zogen in diesen Vorort, was die Umstellung leichter machte. Hermine entschloss sich zu studieren und auch Draco studierte, da er keinen genauen Berufswunsch hatte und Harry es nicht wirklich so recht war, seinen Mann irgendwo arbeiten zu schicken. Harry selbst arbeitet im St. Mungos Krankenhaus als Oberheiler und Seamus als Pfleger und als sein Persönlicher Assistent, mit ihm. Pansy machte einen kleinen Friseur und Beauty Salon auf und Theodor entschloss sich als Anwalt im Ministerium anzufangen. Und Blaise mochte sich als Chefkoch in einem Muggelrestaurant einen Namen. Die darauf folgenden 3 Jahre haben auch ihre Freunde Geheiratet, Hermine bekam eine Tochter diese Rose taufte und auch Pansy bekam ein Kind. Ebenfalls eine Tochter, die sie Mandy taufte.

Wieder im hier und jetzt ####################################

Ja, die zwei kleinen Mädchen waren wirklich süß. Sachte streichelte Draco über seinen Bauch. Immer wieder spürte er wie das kleine gegen seine Hand tritt. Er freute sich schon riesig auf ihr Kind. Aber es hatte auch vor dem Tag Angst, in dem ihr Kind nach Hogwards gehen würde. Doch der Gedanke war nicht so schlimm, da er wusste das, wenn ihr Kind Hogwards Besuchen wurde, es von Rose und Mandy geschützt werden würde. Hinzu kam auch noch, das Blaise und Seamus grade dabei waren, einen Jungen zu adoptieren, der dann im gleichen Alter wie ihr Kind seine würde. Diese Tatsache erleichterte ihn ungemein.

Kaum hatte er seine Gedanken beendet, kam auch schon Harry mit seinem Kuchen in das Zimmer. Glücklich lächelte Draco seinen Ehemann an und kuschelte sich gleich darauf an seine Brust, als dieser sich zu ihm setzte. Harry schlag gleich darauf seine Arme um seinen kleinen, süßen und dennoch gefährlichen Drachen und legte seine Hände auf dessen Bauch und spürte, wie zur Begrüßung, auch gleich einen tritt ihres Kindes an seiner Hand.

~FIN~


End file.
